Amigos serão amigos até o fim
by Panda Cullen
Summary: Não pensei que até aqui em Forks haveriam vampiros. Antiga "Being in love"
1. Boca grande

Primeira fic de Twilight, então não sejam cruéis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naquele dia, havia acordado mais cedo que o necessário para conferir minha mala e a passagem. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava ansiosa para reencontrar minha querida priminha Bella. Certo, ela era mais velha do que eu, mas eu ainda era mais alta. Pelo menos na última vez que nos encontramos.

Quando minha mãe acordou, eu já estava quase pronta, o que a assustou. Geralmente eu era a última a acordar, mas que culpa eu tenho de ter uma cama tão confortável? Pelo menos ela logo deduziu que eu estava animada pela viagem e foi se arrumar.

Devo dizer que eu realmente gostava de Forks. Não que me agradasse ficar molhada o tempo inteiro. Mas eu adorava o cheiro de chuva e umidade. Não tínhamos isso em New York.

No carro, eu e minha mãe conversávamos sobre as semanas que eu passaria ao lado de meu tio e minha prima. Minha mãe reclamava que se sentiria sozinha, com meu viajando a trabalho e eu aproveitando minhas férias tão longe. Eu tentava convencê-la a sair com algumas amigas.

Minha mãe, Claire, se parecia bastante com meu tio Charlie, irmão dela. Tinha o mesmo cabelo castanho claro, olhos calmos e serenos. Ela não se parecia comigo em nada, eu realmente havia puxado a família do meu pai, com os olhos e cabelos negros, alem da altura maior que o normal. Ah, mas a tendência a falar o que não se deve é só minha.

-Espero que aproveite bastante.- Ela falou pouco antes do embarque.- E me ligue falando como é o namorado de Bella. Renée me falou que ele parece um sonho. – Por que não estou surpresa?

-Você e Renée não tem nada melhor para fazer?- Eu comentei com ironia.- E você sabe como eu sou no quesito rapazes.- Eu acho que ela conseguia lembrar da minha frieza quanto a garotos.

-Certo, Srta. Neutralidade.-Ela disse em ar solene, fazendo graça.-Ainda me pergunto como você se apaixona.

Eu ri e tive que ir entrar no avião. Estava com um livro a mão para passar o tempo. Um romance bem água com açúcar. Ok, pode parecer confuso, eu ler romances e ser indiferente a rapazes. Acontece que eu não sou sempre indiferente. Só que eu não me sinto atraída pela aparência de ninguém imediatamente. Só depois de gostar realmente da pessoa(o que exige muita convivência) é que sinto atração física. Ah, esquece, é confuso mesmo.

Senti alguém me cutucando e vi que era o senhor ao meu lado. Droga, eu tinha dormido. Agradeci ao senhor por me acordar(realmente seria um problema não sair do avião agora. Depois daqui ele iria para o México) e peguei minha bagagem de mão. Demorei um pouco a sair do avião, mas nada tão chato quanto esperar pela mala. Por que a minha nunca é uma das primeiras a aparecer? Estatisticamente, isso tinha que acontecer uma vez pelo menos.

Depois de um bom tempo esperando a mala, eis que ela aparece em todo o seu esplendor amarelo vomito. Como foi que eu deixei minha mãe comprar essa mala só por que era mais fácil de identificar?

Arrastei a mala, ignorando os olhares de lado. Já lá fora procurei com os olhos os cabelos castanhos de que me lembrava, mas não os encontrei. Esperava do fundo do coração que ela não tivesse pintado os cabelos, eu os achava lindos.

Senti um peso nos ombros e me virei para ver a passoa. Que bom, cabelos castanhos.

-Que saudades Dominique!- Eu fiz uma careta e ela riu.

-Também morri de saudades Isabella.- Nenhuma de nós duas gostava do nome inteiro, apesar de Isabella não ser tão ruim.

Nós sorrimos largamente e nos abraçamos. Era ótima a sensação de finalmente encontrá-la depois de quatro anos.

Eu levei a minha mala até a picape dela e nós duas subimos. Tio Charlie tivera que trabalhar, por isso só ela viera me buscar. Eu achei graça quando ela falou que o namorado se oferecera para nos dar carona. Ela parecia irritada com isso. Nas palavras dela "não há nada de errado com uma boa e velha picape". Imaginei que os dois fossem um casal engraçado.

A viagem de carro durou horas, que mais pareceram minutos, de tanto que conversamos. Parece que colocamos em dia anos de assunto. Era natural falar com Bella. Ela não era nem de longe tão maluca quanto eu, mas parecia não se importar com os meus comentários sem noção. O que era bom, porque eu faço muitos desses comentários.

Pouco antes de chegarmos na casa eu me lembrei de algo.

-Bella, onde eu vou dormir?- Eu me lembrava da casa e provavelmente iria dormir no sofá. Seria legal.

**-**Você pode escolher. Podemos por um colchão no meu quarto ou pode ser no sofá.- Era impressão minha ou ela pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa? Acho que ela não deve estar acostumada a não ter muita privacidade.....

-Ah eu durmo no sofá. É só ligar a TV baixinho e posso ficar assistindo filmes.- Eu não estava acostumada a dormir cedo e assim não iria interferir na rotina da casa.

Bella riu e nós logo estávamos em casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Só depois de estar devidamente instalada foi que percebi como estava faminta. Peguei uma pequena barra de chocolate na minha mochila, só para enganar a fome até o jantar. Enquanto saboreava meu lanche na sala, ouvi alguns barulhos na entrada. Fui ver o que era, já que mesmo a cidade sendo pequena, nunca se sabe.

Bem, na entrada estavam Balle, de costas para mim, e duas pessoas na porta. Uma garota muito pequena mesmo, com os curtos cabelos negros indo para todos os lados e um garoto ruivo até que alto. Ambos tinham peles pálidas e olhos dourados.

Merda.

-Hm... Bella,não vai me apresentar?- Perguntei escondendo o nervosismo. Será que eu estava certa mesmo?

Ela se virou surpresa, não tinha me notado. O garoto na porta me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Ah, Nik, estes são Edward, meu namorado e Alice, a irmã dele.- Bella me indicou os dois e eu me aproximei, enquanto os dois me cumprimentavam. É, só podia ser, até as vozes se encaixavam;

-Prazer em conhecê-los.- Disse num pequeno sorriso. Pena que eu não consegui segurar a minha maldita boca. De novo.- Bella não me disse que namorava um vampiro.

O tempo pareceu congelar por um segundo.

Eu e minha maldita boca grande.


	2. Desentendida

Se eu tivesse uma lista de coisas a não fazer(o que eu preciso urgentemente), um dos primeiros itens seria:

Não provocar vampiros desconhecidos. Em hipótese alguma.

Sério, eu devo ter algo errado com o meu instinto de auto-preservação. Eu sei que vampiros, em geral, não são nada amigáveis. Pelo menos quando você descobre que eles são vampiros.

Mas... não sei exatamente. Devem ter sido os olhos. Só porque eles têm olhos como os deles. Que besteira a minha, nem mesmo vampiros vegetarianos são tão bonzinhos a ponto de não se importarem de serem descobertos.

Será que a Bella sabia? Provavelmente sim. Bem, era o namorado dela. Seria difícil para ele esconder isso dela.

E também o fato dela ter ficado estática com a minha fala, pode servir de indicação...

-Nik, só porque eles são pálidos não quer dizer que você possa ficar fazendo gracinhas. – Bella disse, tentando esconder o nervosismo. Até que ela conseguiu. Um pouco.- Seja mais educada... por favor.- As ultimas palavras foram sussurradas para mim, e mesmo que os outros dois pudessem ouvir eu entendi o que ela queria.

-Desculpem, mas é que eu esqueci que estamos longe do dia das bruxas!- Falei, tentando parecer envergonhada.- Mas vocês são realmente pálidos. Se vampiros existissem vocês seriam confundidos toda hora!- Comentei rindo e dando graças a Deus por ter me interessado tanto por teatro na sexta série.

Bella pareceu se acalmar e foi então que percebi que Alice tinha um olhar desfocado. Edward olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas e depois voltou seu olhar para mim. Isso me deixou muito desconfortável. Parecia que ele sabia algo que eu não sabia.

-Bem, Bella, nós temos que ir agora.- Ele se dirigiu a minha prima.- Nos vemos amanhã.- Ele olhou carinhosamente para ela enquanto saia com a irmã.

Eu e Bella ficamos sozinhas.

Devem ter se passado cinco minutos até que ela se virou para falar comigo.

-Tenho que fazer o jantar. Quer alguma coisa em especial?- Ela perguntou sorrindo. Parecia aliviada por não ter acontecido nada demais devido ao meu comentário.

-Qualquer coisa pra mim está bom. - Respondi alegremente enquanto íamos para a coizinha, querendo tirar os últimos acontecimentos da cabeça dela.

Na cozinha ela foi para a bancada enquanto eu a observava preparando o jantar. Pelo visto ela se lembrava dos meus "desastres culinários" já que não me pediu ajuda. Que bom, eu não queria levar ninguém ao hospital hoje.

-Nik, como são seus amigos em New York?- Bella perguntou. Percebi que ela estava tentando me sondar.

-Ah, são ótimos. Bem, eu não tenho muitas amigos... mas os que eu tenho compensam.- O meu sorriso nessa hora foi o mais sincero possível.

Bella pareceu feliz e um pouco frustrada. Afinal, eu não tinha dito nada sobre eles serem pálidos e parecerem precisar de uma boa noite de sono.

Ela tentou arrancar qualquer coisa de mim pelo resto da noite, esperando que eu vacilasse. Não vacilei.

Bem mais, tarde eu estava devidamente acomodada no sofá, Bella e Charlie estavam em seus quartos e eu não conseguia parar de pensar.

Será que eu era um imã de vampiros?Ou era de família? Poderia confiar nos vampiros de Forks? Mais importante que tudo: devia contar a _eles_?

Para a última pergunta eu logo pensei na resposta. Peguei meu celular na bolsa. Não poderia ligar, não com a possibilidade de Edward estar no quarto de Bella ouvindo tudo que acontecia na casa. Então digitei uma mensagem.

_P, há deles aqui também. nem pensem em vir aqui. Ass: Nik_

Hesitei um pouco antes de apertar o botão de enviar, mas fiz. Agora eu tinha que conseguir dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, esse cap foi um pouco melhor que o outro, mas porque eu estava com MUITO sono quando escrevi o primeiro, por isso me perdoem. Bem, eu atualizo relativamente devagar(no máximo uma vez por semana.....) então tenham paciência.**

**Recebi quatro reviews!! Deve ser um recorde pra mim!!**

**Biele BlackMoon: Sim, ela é muito sutil. Isso vai ser muito engraçado mais pra frente. E sobre o relacionamento dela com vampiros, só vou revelar mais pra frente. Obrigado por gostar do inicio da fic!**

**Chantal Cullen****: Que bom te ter como leitora! Adoro sua fic "New life"!**

**Carol Ribeiro****: Minha criatividade é até bem limitada. Se algum dia você escrever um fic, já tem uma leitora!**

**Samara Mcdowell: AMO sua fic "NORMAL"!!!! Só não comento porque...bem os meus comentários são muito sem graça! É bom demais saber que você esta lendo!**


	3. Chegada

Acordei com alguém me balançando.

-Nik... NIK!

Eu levantei da cama num susto, quase acertando quem tinha me acordado.

-Bella! Você não devia estar em Forks?- Perguntei debilmente. O que ela estava fazendo em New York?

- Eu estou em Forks. E você também.- Ela falou revirando os olhos.-Voce é sempre tão confusa quando acorda?

-Ahhh, sim... eu vim para cá...deve ser o sono.- Como que para justificar a minha fala, soltei um enorme bocejo. Bella riu.

-O que quer fazer hoje?- ela perguntou.- Temos que aproveitar essas férias, senão vamos mofar com tanta umidade.

-Que tal um cineminha?

-Ai temos que ir a Port Angeles. Melhor você se arrumar logo então.- Ela parou por um momento, avaliando o que ia dizer.- Nós vamos ter companhia se não se importar.

-Claro que não me importo.- Peguei algumas coisas na minha mala e comecei a subir para o banheiro. Parei no meio da escada.- Quem vai ir conosco?

- As irmãs de Edward.- Ela falou alto da sala.- Alice e Rosalie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, eu ia sair com duas vampiras. Nada demais. Só um cineminha. Então por que eu me sentia tão nervosa?

Elas não iam me querer como aperitivo. São vegetarianas, eu sei, os olhos não me enganam. Mas e se pensassem que o segredo da família delas estava ameaçado? E que eu não era de confiança? Aí sim eu estaria completamente ferrada.

Quando eu e Bella saímos de casa, um Porshe Turbo amarelo estava estacionado na entrada. Os vidros eram escuros então não pude ver as duas ocupantes do carro. Mas consegui imaginar com clareza até demais os dois pares de olhos dourados me observando, analisando cada movimento meu, tentando adivinhar o quanto eu sabia.

Não mostrei hesitação ao entrar no carro. Qualquer sobra de medo poderia ser o meu atestado de óbito.

No volante estava a mesma garota que tinha visto no dia anterior, pequena com os cabelos negros espetados. A loira, que eu não conhecia ainda, estava olhando para fora do carro, contrariada, como se não quisesse estar ali. Ninguém diria que as duas são mortais. Certo, talvez só Alice.

-Bom dia Bella! Bom dia Nick!- A motorista nos cumprimentou alegremente, enquanto Rosalie somente emitia um resmungo. Isso não pareceu incomodar Bella.

-Bom dia Alice. Rosalie.- Minha prima parecia estar acostumada a indiferença de Rosalie. Me alegrou o fato dela não estar daquele jeito somente por minha causa.

Enquanto Alice dirigia, olhei para o velocímetro. 90km/h... devagar para um vampiro, provavelmente não querendo me assustar.

Bella e Alice conversavam normalmente, enquanto eu e a outra passageira do carro nos mantínhamos quietas, por motivos diferentes é claro. Eu não queria arriscar abrir a minha boca grande novamente e Rosalie, bem, não parecia querer perder tempo conosco. Olhei para a loira no banco do passageiro e ela realmente não parecia feliz. Será que a tinham obrigado a vir? Eu não conhecia muito da família, mas não seria necessário só uma pessoa para me investigar? E também havia Edward... aparentemente ele podia descobrir mais coisas sobre minha ameaça do que alguém que se recusava a conversar.

Chegamos a Port Angeles antes do que eu imaginava. Não era uma cidade muito grande, eu estava acostumada a New York, mas sem dúvida era maior que Forks. No cinema as opções eram um filme de terror, uma comedia ou um romance água com açúcar. Não foi surpresa quando as duas irmãs foram contra o filme de terror, certamente haveria sangue e seria difícil resistir aos estímulos visuais. Ou talvez elas só estivessem a fim de ver um romance mesmo.

Na sala eu fiquei entre Rosalie e Bella, que ficou ao lado de Alice. Ótimo, encurralada. Não que eu conseguisse fugir se estivesse na ponta, era muito devagar para elas.

Eu não prestei atenção no filme. Bella parecia entretida, mas de tempos em tempos ela me olhava,conferindo a minha expressão. Rosalie ao meu lado estava impassível a tudo, só uma vez ela desviou o olhar da tela e me encarou. Tentei sorrir, mas devo ter falhado miseravelmente, pois ela voltou a encarar a tela sem reação.

Quase no final do final, senti que Bella ficou tensa ao meu lado. Me inclinei para ver Alice. Ela estava com os olhos nublados, como se olhando para algo que não estava ali. De repente a expressão dela mudou para desespero e ela levantou abruptamente.

-Desculpe, temos que ir.- Ela ignorou as reclamações de quem estava atrás de nós e logo estávamos fora do cinema.

No carro, ela não parecia mais muito preocupada em não me assustar. O velocímetro marcava 150km/h, e eu tinha que evitar olhar para as janelas, sob o risco de enjoar.

Ninguém falou na volta, o clima estava tenso e eu não entendia o porquê. O que havia acontecido para tanto desespero e pressa. Só Alice parecia saber exatamente, mas as outras estavam menos confusas que eu. Tinha a desconfortável sensação de que eu era o motivo para o silêncio no carro.

A viagem durou metade do que demorara na ida. Quando chegamos em casa Alice falou algo rapidamente no ouvido de Bella, que só concordou. Após isso, ela me fez entrar rapidamente em casa.

-Bella?

-Hm?- Estavamos em casa, eu na sala, ela na cozinha.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Perguntei no meu melhor tom preocupado.

-Não aconteceu nada, Nick. Alice só se lembrou de algo urgente. Não deve ser nada demais.

-Okay... - Ignorei a mentira obvia. Ela nunca fora um boa mentirosa.

Senti algo vibrar no meu bolso. Era meu celular, com um resposta a mensagem de ontem. Demoraram mais que o normal para responder...geralmente era quase o botão de ler, já imaginando o conteúdo da mensagem mas o que estava escrito me pegou de surpresa.

Sai correndo da casa, ignorando completamente quando Bella tentou me impedir. Mesmo tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, fui em direção a floresta que ficava perto da casa. Se Bella estava atrás de mim, não reparei.

Demorou pouco para que eu encontrasse a clareira. Ela era grande o suficiente para os dois grupos de vampiros que mantinham uma grande distância. Eu estava contra o vento, ninguém me notou, todos concentrados demais uns nos outros. Um dos grupos tinha sete integrantes, dos quais eu conhecia somente três. O outro grupo, menor, tinha somente três vampiros, mas estes eu conhecia mais que a mim mesma. Por que eles tinham que vir? _Por que_?

Eu não fiz o que uma pessoa normal faria ao topar com dois grupos de vampiros. Na verdade, eu nem pensei no que fiz.

-PETER SEU IDIOTA! EU DISSE PARA NÃO VIR!

Por que eles nunca me escutam?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esse cap. foi maior que o último, e eu acho q ficou melhor escrito...acho, não sei. Estou postando com uma freqüência inacreditável, pelo menos para mim.

Nem acredito! Seis reviews!!! To sonhando!

Chantal Cullen: Bem, pelo menos o nome dele foi revelado. No próximo cap. vamos ter mais informações!

julliet disappear: Sim, mais vampiros!*-* Ah, ela realmente não pensa antes de falar, por isso a Alice tem alguns problemas em prever ela.

Luisa Evans Cullen: Deve estar no sangue mesmo... mas isso também pode ser sorte né?

Katyna Choovanski: Fiz esse maior, está mais ou menos do tamanho do primeiro. Sobre o casal da história, estou em duvida entre o Seth e um vampiro que eu criei... queria opiniões sobre isso...

Samara Mcdowell: Ok, eu comentei na sua fic XDD. Espero que não tenha achado sem graça(o cap e o meu comentário). Mas parece que o não aceita quando digita-se emails... por que você não recebeu o meu nem eu o seu... que droga heim?

Para quem quiser, o meu MSN(só tirar os espaços): maryon-line hotmail . com

Seria muita folga minha pedir reviews?


	4. Vampiros

Se eu fosse esperta, teria dado meia volta. Teria dado meia volta e ido perguntar para a Bella o que teríamos no jantar. Mas não, eu tinha que ser uma maluca Kami-Kaze.

Todos os dez pares de olhos dourados estavam fixos em mim. Todos ficamos parados por um segundo, enquanto eu ouvia passos atrás de mim, que de repente pararam. Bella havia me seguido, certamente chocada com a cena. Eu queria me desculpar por ter saído correndo descontroladamente, mas não ousava desviar o olhar dos vampiros.

O grupo maior me olhava surpreso, sem reação. Agora, o trio tinha as mais variadas expressões. Um dos morenos tinha um grande sorriso animado que parecia querer quebrar a cara dele. O outro moreno, de cabelos um pouco maiores, me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas eu podia ver o divertimento por trás da surpresa. O loiro, que eu encarei por ultimo, mais por receio do que qualquer outra coisa, parecia estar surpreso, bravo e frustrado, enquanto seu olhar ia de mim ao moreno sorridente.

Não demorou nem um segundo para o cenário mudar.

O vampiro sorridente correu até mim, com velocidade impossível para um humano. Ele atirou os braços a minha volta, não usando toda sua força, obviamente, mas era o suficiente para me fazer inclinar enquanto ele se apoiava em mim, soltando uma exclamação de alegria.

-Nickezinha!! Que saudades!- Não pude ver as reações dos outros vampiros, já que o corpo dele me tampava a visão.

-Peter, seu mongol, não era para vocês virem.- Eu exclamei irritada enquanto me desvencilhava do aperto dele. Sem que eu percebesse os outros dois vampiros se aproximaram, ficando atrás de Peter.

-Nick...- Eu ouvi Bella me chamando, e pude sentir toda a confusão dela. Droga por que ela me seguiu?

-Bella, desculpa... não era para eles estarem aqui.- Virei o rosto para ela.- Não queria arrumar confusão com a família do seu namorado. Mas um ser estúpido – Nessa hora eu olhei ameaçadoramente para Peter. Ele só aumentou o sorriso, assim como a minha vontade de bater nele.- pensou que podia vir aqui.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão que eu não consegui entender direito.

-Então... você realmente conhece vampiros.

-É, parece que sim.

-Por que não me falou antes? Nós ficamos bem confusos imaginando até onde você sabia.- Nessa hora os sete vampiros que estavam ao longe apareceram ao nosso redor. Isso vez com que meus três amigos se aproximassem mais de mim.

-Bem, eu não sabia qual seria a reação deles. –Indiquei com a cabeça os vampiros que nos cercavam.

Ela trocou um olhar com Edward. Este, até o momento, parecia bem interessado em observar o loiro ao meu lado.

Alice me chamou a atenção. Ela parecia extremamente feliz, enquanto olhava para mim. De novo o olhar de quem sabe mais do eu.

-Nick...- Ouvi o sussurro perto do meu ouvido. Quando foi que ele tinha chegado tão perto?- Como você sabia que estávamos aqui?- Eu e ele sabíamos que todos na clareira podiam ouvir, menos Bella, mas ele parecia não se importar.

-Will...- Eu suspirei. Peter realmente não tinha falado nada a ele?- Peter me mandou uma mensagem.- Tirei meu celular do bolso e passei para Will, que bagunçava os cabelos loiros.

O olhar que ele lançou para Peter, ao ler a mensagem, foi amedrontador. Não sei como Peter reagiu simplesmente dando ombros.

Mich leu a mensagem por cima dos ombros de Will, e balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação.

-Sinto muito, Nick.- Will parecia realmente arrependido.- Não era para você saber da nossa presença. Nós só iríamos...

-Garantir que ninguém da minha família fizesse mal a ela.- Edward se pronunciou pela primeira vez.- Pode ficar tranqüilo, ninguém aqui quer machucá-la. Ela não parece representar perigo para o nosso segredo e - Nessa hora ele passou os braços nos ombros da namorada.- ela faz parte da família de Bella.

Pude sentir nas palavras dele uma sinceridade gritante. Ele nunca machucaria alguém especial para Bella, ele nunca a machucaria. Por um momento senti uma pontada de inveja da minha prima, não pelo namorado em si, mas por ter alguém que se preocupa tanto com ela, alguém tão apaixonado por ela.

Aí reparei numa coisa.

-Will, você não precisa se desculpar. - Me virei para ele.- Aposto que foi o Peter que chateou vocês até que concordassem em vir.- Dei um soco de brincadeira em Peter, sabendo que jamais poderia machucá-lo de verdade, uma pena.- Ele foi muito insuportável? Quanto tempo vocês agüentaram?- Perguntei, agora para Mich.

Mich deu um daqueles sorrisos tão típicos dele, como se estivesse se segurando para não rir. Nossa, a tortura do Peter tinha sido tão terrível assim? Por que ele sabia ser chato, ah sabia...

-Na verdade... foi mais uma decisão do grupo, por assim dizer.- Ele olhou para o canto do olho para Will. Isso me confundiu. Não era Peter que sempre queria me ter por perto por que eu era, nas palavras dele próprio, "o melhor brinquedo fora de uma caixa que ele poderia arranjar"? Acho que devia haver uma nuvem de fumaça saindo da minha cabeça agora.

Meus pensamentos nada conclusivos foram interrompidos pela aproximação de um vampiro que eu não conhecia. Ele era loiro, tinhas olhos e feições gentis. Simpatizei imediatamente.

-Olá, eu sou Carlisle Cullen.- Ele se apresentou.- Esta é minha esposa, Esme.- Ele indicou um mulher com cabelos ondulados e ar maternal. – E estes são nossos filhos, Edward, Alice, Rosalie,- Estes eu já conhecia.- Emmet, -Um grandão que eu nunca ia querer encontrar a noite na rua, mesmo que ele tivesse um ar infantil.- e Jasper.- Outro loiro, que parecia mais distante que os outros.- Quem exatamente são vocês?

Foi Will que falou. Ele sempre tinha uma postura meio que de líder. Às vezes era irritante.

-Eu sou Willian, e estes são meus irmãos, Peter e Michel.- Mich balançou a cabeça como comprimento enquanto Peter cumprimentava todos alegremente. Hm, ele conseguia ser mais sem noção que eu.

-Edward.- Ouvi a voz de Bella.- Acho que é melhor eu e Nick voltarmos. Se Charlie chegar em casa e a encontrar vazia, não sei o que ele faria.- Ela estremeceu com o pensamento. Isso que dá ser filha do chefe de polícia da cidade.

-Certo.- Edward concordou com ela e depois encarou Peter.- Bem acho que vocês talvez possam fazer isso, se forem rápidos. E discretos.

-Obrigado.- Peter disse enquanto me puxava pelo braço para sair da clareira.-Vamos?-Ele perguntou para Bella, Will, e Mich, que nos seguiram.

Nós caminhamos pela floresta em silêncio. Eu não tinha entendido muito bem a última parte da conversa. Quando foi que Peter tinha perguntado algo a Edward?

Foi ai que uma luzinha acendeu na minha cabeça.

-Não vão me dizer que ele lê mentes?!- Eu estava horrorizada. A idéia de alguém ouvindo os meus pensamentos era bizarra demais.

-Bem, é, ele lê.- Quem respondeu foi Mich. O dom dele é identificar as habilidades de outras pessoas. Por isso tanto Peter quanto Will também já deviam saber.

-Ai não, ai não, ai não. - Eu realmente estava desesperada. Sério, eu não queria ninguém dentro da minha cabeça, havia coisas muito pessoais ali, eu não queria nem pensar o quão maluca ele devia me achar.

-Pode ficar tranqüila.- O tom divertido de Bella me tirou das minhas lamentações e eu notei que já estavamos chegando em casa.- Ele não ouve completamente seus pensamentos. Ele só sabe o teor deles. Edward disse que é a mesma coisa com meu pai. Deve ser de família, já que ele não ouve nada dos meus pensamentos.-Ela agora abria a porta da casa e nos entravamos.

Me acalmei e entendia lógica. Se ele lesse meus pensamentos perfeitamente, não haveria a necessidade de me vigiarem, ele saberia no nosso primeiro encontro o quanto eu sabia sobre vampiros e se eu era uma ameaça. Mas não, naquele momento ele só deve ter sentido a surpresa da minha mente, não ouviu o porquê.

-E o que você perguntou para ele, Peter?-Estávamos no hall de entrada da casa e eu parei, impedindo- os de andar.

-Ah, eu só pedi que nós pudéssemos conversar com você em paz, sabe, sem uma multidão por perto.- O que será que eles queriam conversar?

-Vocês podem conversar na sala. Eu tenho que fazer o jantar. - Bella foi para a cozinha, nos dando privacidade, e eu me senti enormemente grata.

Na sala eu me sentei no sofá, onde fiquei esmagada entre Mich e Peter enquanto Will se sentava numa poltrona. Nenhum deles tinha necessidade de se sentar, mas sabiam que me deixava desconfortável ser a única assentada.

Eles poderiam se passar por humanos agora.

-Certo, posso saber o que os três patetas querem tanto falar comigo?

-Nick, flor do nosso jardim, cereja do nosso Sunday, tampa da nossa panela...-

-Peter, fala logo!- Quem respondeu foi o Mich.

-Nick... Queríamos saber se você se sentiria muito incomodada se nós ficássemos aqui por um tempo...

-O que!?!?- Eu estava pasma.- Nem me venham com essa. Vocês vieram aqui só para garantir que eles não me machucassem, não é? Então já está tudo certo, eu to inteirinha.

-Não seja tão má!- Peter fazia um biquinho de criança.- Nós só queremos aproveitar um pouco as _nossas _férias também.

-Podem passar as férias em qualquer lugar!- Ai, se eu fosse forte o suficiente para expulsa-los dali. – Por que tem que me seguir sempre? Arranjem outra distração.

-Desculpe, Nick.- A voz do Will estava calma como sempre.- Mas nós temos outros motivos para ficar aqui.

-E vão me falar quais são?

-Não.

-Por que eu não estou surpresa?

-Por que você nos conhece bem demais.- Ele falou com um sorriso divertido. É, o Will tava certo.

-Ta, vocês podem ficar na cidade, mas nem pensem em arranjar problemas.- Eu usei um tom que era para ser severo, enquanto eles fizeram caras de _"Nós aprontando? Até parece"_.Quem não conhece quase cai na deles.

-Bem então nós temos que ir. Lembre de escovar os dentes antes de dormir, fechar bem as janelas, não falar com estranhos, não chegar perto de cercas elétricas de alta voltagem... – Mich falava como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

-Ok, mamãe.- Eu pus a língua para fora, agindo como alguém de cinco anos.

E no momento seguinte eles já não estavam lá.

Me deixei relaxar no sofá. Fiquei observando as rachaduras no teto por um longo tempo, tentando encontrar imagens que fizessem sentido. Encontrei o mapa do metro da minha casa até o Central Park e, ao que parecia, o rosto da minha professora de trigonometria.

- Eles já foram?- Era Bella, que saiu da cozinha.

-Já.-Eu não desviei os olhos do teto, mas senti quando ela sentou ao meu lado.

-É meio estranho... parece que nós somos imãs de vampiros ou coisa parecida.

-Deve ser de família. – Olhei para ela sem muita expressão. Ficamos nos encarando até que caímos nas risadas.

-É sério. Quais são as chances _disso_ acontecer?- Segurei o riso o suficiente para perguntar.

-Nulas. Mas sempre podem contar com a gente para sermos a exceção. - Ela também teve problemas em segurar o riso.- Mas como você conheceu eles?

-Ah, é uma longa história.

-Então você me conta depois do jantar porque Charlie já está chegando.- Já podíamos ouvir o barulho da viatura.- Não pense que vai escapar dessa.

-Nem você vai escapar. - Sorri malignamente. - Quero ouvir tudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok, eu ia continuar mais um pouco a partir dessa parte, mas achei melhor guardar algumas informações pro próximo capitulo.

Eu sou má, eu sei.

Eu estou seriamente pensando em mudar o nome da fic. Peço sugestões, urgentemente!(porque eu estou desesperada)

Respondendo as reviews:

Samara 'Marcia' McDowell:Bem , como eu já te expliquei eu baseei essa cena na parte do livro em que o trio do James aparece. XDD

julliet disappear:A Alice não consegue por ela não toma decisões antes de falar, ou decide em cima da hora. Agora o Edward só consegue pegar muito pouco dos pensamentos dela, quase como se fosse só as emoções. A família Swan dá trabalho para eles, né?

Chantal Cullen: Infelizmente só no próximo capitulo vai aparecer mais coisas sobre eles.

Raquel B.: Estou continuando! \o/

Noelle:A família Swan tem uma tremenda sorte!E a Nik não é exatamente atrapalhada, ela só é doida e sem noção.^^

Foi o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi. Que tal recompensar a autora com reviews?*--*


	5. Conversa de garotas

O jantar foi normal, ou o mais próximo possível de normal quando duas pessoas na mesa não param de segurar o riso quando os olhares se cruzam. Sério, Charlie deve ter pensado que teria que no internar, e eu senti pena dele por ter que dividir a casa com duas adolescentes que atraem vampiros.

Mmmm... eu adoro a comida da Bella, mesmo. Eu só sei fazer miojo.

Depois do jantar, Charles foi assistir algum jogo na TV, eu até tentei ficar na sala assistindo para escapar do interrogatório, mas minha queridíssima prima me pediu (leia-se: obrigou) para ir ao quarto dela, falar de "coisas de garota"(foi isso que ela disse pro meu tio para que ele manter-se afastado), como se vampiros fossem um assunto muito normal entre garotas enquanto elas folheiam revistas.

Agora eu estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha da Bella, enquanto ela estava sentada na cama, me olhando e decidindo o que perguntar primeiro. Era até bom ela demorar tanto para decidir, me dava mais tempo de preparação.

-Então...como você conheceu eles?- Ela podia ter ficado mais tempo pensando...

-Ah, você não vai ter paciência para ouvir...- O olhar q ela me lançou esclareceu as coisas.

-Ok, ok, eu falo. Você sabe que vampiros ficam mudando de um lugar para o outro, não é?-Ela assentiu.-Certo...há 3 anos eles tinham acabado de se mudar para minha cidade...lá não é como aqui, mas também não há muito sol. Eles se matricularam na minha escola, no segundo ano. Na época eu era só uma pirralha de 14 anos, nem mesmo era da série deles, mas é claro que eu já sabia sobre os estranhos e pálidos alunos novos. Você pode imaginar as fofocas e teorias.- As teorias eram especialmente engraçadas.- Acontece que eu tenho uma amiga... que já era minha amiga desde aquela época. Um belo dia no almoço eu notei que um par de olhos dourados encarando essa minha amiga. Não sei como notei, o Peter sempre foi bem discreto quanto a paixão platônica dele.- Sorri ao lembrar a cara de bobo que ele fazia perto dela. Muito discreto.- E eu, com toda a minha cara de pau, simplesmente sentei na mesa deles no almoço e, enquanto eles me olhavam espantados, perguntei se eles preferiam Queen ou Guns N' Roses. Pronto, fim da história.

Pela cara que a Bella fez, ou a minha história era muito louca, ou eu era. Ou talvez as duas coisas.

-Ah, isso foi como você conheceu eles. Como você descobriu que eles eram vampiros?

-Essa história é até muito sem graça, se quer saber. -Eu tive que conter uam careta. – Já haviam passado três meses que eu me auto-convidava para almoçar com eles. Eles não pareciam se importar muito, mas geralmente era eu que mais falava. Nesse ponto eu já tinha reparado todos os detalhes estranhos: pele fria, olhos que mudavam de cor, comida intocada no almoço, e tudo o mais. Nosso contato se restringia ao colégio, mas um dia... - Aqui eu fiz uma pausa dramática. – eu encontrei a casa deles. Era afastada da cidade, eu só a encontrei porque tinha ido fazer um piquenique com alguns colegas, achei que estava tudo muito entediante e decidi caminhar sem rumo. Acabei entrando sem querer no quintal dos fundos deles. E era um dia com sol.

A última frase explicava tudo.

Bella pareceu entender imediatamente, então ela também já havia visto um vampiro brilhar. Imaginei em que situação.

-Se eu for pensar direito, - Continuei a falar.- aquele foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Por que só depois nós ficamos realmente amigos.- No final, percebi que sorria demais.

-Você gosta realmente deles, não é?

-Sim, gosto bastante...- Bella sorriu e eu percebi que não era a única exageradamente apegada aos vampiros.

Eu definitivamente adorava o meu trio de vampiros patetas.

Michel era meu comparsa, meu aliado, meu companheiro do mal. Nós dois juntos conseguíamos ser infernais. Peter era a cruz que eu tinha que carregar, mas eu não poderia ter pedido uma cruz mais divertida. E Will era o cara em que eu podia confiar sempre.

Meus vampiros. Meus amigos.

Argh, eu estou começando a ficar sentimental demais.

-Nick.-Ela parecia ter se tocado de algo.- Você disse que o Peter tinha uma paixão platônica por uma amiga sua.

-Sobre isso, é bem engraçado. Ele fica completamente tímido na frente dela, nem parece o hiperativo de sempre. Eu e o Mich nos divertimos muito com isso. Quase dá pena dele. Quase. - Dei meu melhor sorriso maligno e Bella caiu na risada.

-Agora acho que é a sua vez, priminha.- Quando eu falei isso Bella se ajeitou na cama e começou a me contar. E eu ouvia com _muita_ atenção.

E no final, eu tinha meus comentários, como sempre.

-Você realmente consegue se meter em encrenca. Perseguida por vampiros duas vezes, alvo dos Volturi, e ainda encontra lobisomens.- Eu falava pasma.-E eu achava que eu era o imã. Estou até me sentindo sortuda agora.

-Haha, muito engraçado.

-Ei- Eu reparei numa coisa.- Que anel é esse Bella?-Apontei para a mão dela.

-Sua mãe não te contou?- Ela parecia surpresa. Eu não estava, minha mãe sempre se esquece de me falar as coisas.- Nick, eu estou noiva.

-O Q..- Ela tampou a minha boca antes do grito sair inteiro.

-Não queremos que o Charles ache que eu estou te torturando, então é melhor segurar a emoção.

Eu estava em estado de choque, catatônica, sem reação.

Bella tirou lentamente a mão da minha boca, como se temesse um novo grito.

-O qu... ond...quem...- Até para mim mesma minhas palavras estavam desconexas.- É o Edward?- Finalmente consegui falar algo coerente.

-Sim, é ele.

-Hm... posso ir no casamento?- Perguntei bobamente, mas minha mente pensava outras coisas.

Quando ela disse que estava namorando ele, eu nem liguei. Mas... noivos?Minha priminha, tão pequenininha, ia se casar? Com um vampiro? Que eu saiba, depois do casamento vem a noite de núpcias, e, bem, o que acontece numa noite de núpcias? Ele realmente devia ser muito controlado para agüentar isso.

-Claro que você vai no casamento, sua boba.- Ela parecia aliviada por eu não ter feito muito drama por causa do casamento.

-Bella, acho melhor eu descer. Charles já deve ter terminado de ver o jogo.- Ela concordou comigo e eu me dirigi a porta.

-Boa noite Bella.- Então falei para o nada.- Boa noite Edward.- E sai sem me virar para trás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu mudava de canais rapidamente, sem encontrar nada que me prendesse a atenção. Eu sabia que Edward deveria estar no quarto de Bella, pricipalmente se eles eram noivos. Eu mesma já ficara acordada até a alta madrugada em companhia de sugadores de sangue, mesmo que eu duvidasse que o casal lá em cima ficasse jogando truco, como nós fazíamos. Nessas horas era bom ter insônia crônica.

Hoje era realmente uma péssima noite para assistir TV. Só havia programas "adultos" ou filmes reprisados pela enésima vez. Eu acabei desligando a TV e me distraindo olhando para o céu nublado lá fora. Então eu senti meu celular vibrar. Mensagem.

Eu queria muito atirar esse celular para o outro lado da sala, mas isso faria muito barulho. Eu apertei "Visualizar" enquanto me perguntava porque eu tinha um celular. Só hoje ele já havia me causado problemas demais.

Mas a mensagem que eu li me amoleceu. Um pouco.

_Boa noite. Sonhe com os vampiros._

Olhei o número que havia me enviado a mensagem e sorri. O Will conseguia ser bem doce às vezes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais um capítulo! Desculpem a demora desse, mas eu tive que fazer algumas coisas para o meu curso de desenho esses dias e só pude escrever agora.

Eu tive 7 reviews! Toma essa J.!

Chantal Cullen: Será que esse cap. aplacou sua curiosidade?

Dan: Que bom que você acha ela fofa \o/. Mais sobre o Will nas próximas atualizações.

Samara 'Marcia' McDowell: A Nick e o Peter são umas figuras! Gostou da história do quarteto?

Noelle: Não tenho planos para outra prima... mas se a família Swan quiser me adotar eu aceito, principalmente se os vampiros vierem de brinde.

morgferreira: Eu adoraria postar no seu site, mas você precisa me passar o site e o email... por que o fanfiction não aceita links nem emails, então tem que colocar espaço em tudo.

Katyna Choovanski: Eu realmente estava em duvida sobre o Seth, mas eu não consigo imaginar a Nick nessa de amor a primeira vista... ela é muito cética no campo amoroso... Ela tem a mesma idade do Jacob, mas eu nunca faria ele com alguém além da Nessie... mas a relação deles vai ser engraçada, é só esperar ele aparecer.

Mariie Swan: Adoro quando começam a fazer suposições sobre as minhas fics. Significam que estão realmente gostando! Ah, que tal uma campanha "vire uma Swan, ganhe um vampiro"? Só uma idéia.

_"Cada vez que alguém não deixa uma review, um autor de fanfic cai morto."_

Então que tal diminuir a mortalidade?


	6. Quem está ai?

Estava frio. Muito frio. Mas eu jurava que tinha me coberto antes de dormir. Eu até podia sentir o peso da coberta, apesar dos olhos fechados. Qual era a do frio então?

Depois de muito esforço abri os olhos e vi que não havia nada diferente da noite anterior . Então notei que não era eu que estava gelada, era o sofá. Mais necessariamente, num espaço suficiente para alguém sentar.

E na minha vida, frio só quer dizer uma coisa: Vampiros.

Só um vampiro que eu conhecia seria capaz de me visitar a noite enquanto eu dormia, e isso não era uma coisa boa. _Mesmo_.

Levantei bufando e fui ao banheiro, tomando cuidado para não pisar forte e acordar alguém, ainda era bem cedo.

Já em frente ao espelho, passei alguns minutos me analisando. Nenhum "Cruzeiro das loucas" ou "Formandos de 1987" escrito na minha cara. Nada de pasta de dente, chantilly ou calda de sorvete. Não tinha sido o Peter.

Então, quem tinha me visitado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Para agradecer a minha prima e ao meu tio por me aturarem no sofá deles, aproveitei que tinha acordado mais cedo e arrumei o café. Certo, eu admito que não cozinhei nada, só arrumei as coisas na mesa, mas eu não iria me arriscar a destruir a cozinha de ninguém.

Mas mal eu havia acabado de por a mesa, Charlie desceu as escadas correndo desajeitado com um radio na mão, usando o uniforme da policia. Confusão? Na certa.

-Dominique?- Ele reparou que eu estava em pé perto dele, finalmente. Merece um biscoito. – Já está acordada? Isabella já deve estar descendo, tomem café juntas, eu vou ter que sair, houve um arrombamento, a essa hora da manha! Esses vândalos estão perdendo completamente... - E ele saiu de casa, ainda proferindo insultos contra os encrenqueiros de Forks.

Por que alguém ia querer aprontar em Forks, eu não sei.

Eu voltei para a cozinha e fiquei comendo um sanduíche ate que Bella apareceu. Se ela estava surpresa por eu ter levantado tão cedo, não demonstrou. Nos aproveitamos nosso café da manhã conversando banalidades. Por exemplo, eu defendendo "Sonhos de uma noite de verão" como melhor obra de Shakespeare, e ela insistindo que "Romeu e Julieta" era ótimo. Não importa quantas vezes eu dissesse que se matar por alguém que você conheceu e se apaixonou em uma noite só podia ser classificado como burrice. Belo assunto pro café da manhã.

-A ligação entre eles era especial. A morte só foi conseqüência de vários desencontros.

-Nenhuma ligação especial se forma em tão pouco tempo. Precisa de convívio. Você não pode sair por ai se matando por todo cara que for paquerar. Só se tem uma vida, não dá para ficar morrendo por qualquer um. Aposto que se tivessem conseguido conviver por mais tempo, Julieta ia descobrir que Romeu tinha tendência ao alcoolismo e ele ia se arrepender do casamento na primeira TPM dela.

-Então por que gosta tanto de "Sonhos de uma noite de verão"?

-É engraçada demais a confusão que aprontam nessa história!

-Nick... você já se apaixonou?- A minha cara nessa hora devia estar muito pasma, porque ela logo explicou.- É que parece que você é meio...-Ela pensou numa palavra apropriada.- ... cética quanto ao amor.

-Nós também queremos saber isso.- Ouvi em coro ao meu lado. Onde a um segundo na havia nada, agora estavam Michel e Peter. Olhei para Bella e vi que ao lado dela estava Alice.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntei descrente.

-Ora, viemos visitar as nossas duas refeições favoritas.- Esse foi o Peter.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca.- Pensei por um segundo.- Vocês estiveram envolvidos em alguma invasão de propriedade ultimamente? Por exemplo, hoje de manhã.- Os três fizeram cara de inocente.- Devia ter imaginado.

-Vocês tinham algo para falar conosco?- Espero que pelo menos a Bella eles respondam.

-Vamos levar as duas para passar um dia na nossa casa.- Foi Alice que respondeu, por que é claro que nenhum dos meus amigos iria.

-Mas agora eu fiquei curioso... seu coraçãozinho já foi roubado, Nick?- Não dê esse sorriso Mich, eu sou sua parceira de crime, lembra? Nós temos que atacar é o Peter.

-Não, não foi Mich. E mesmo que eu estivesse escondendo algum romance sórdido de vocês, acho que já teriam descoberto, do jeito que me seguem. - Ele pensou por um momento e teve que concordar. -Hm cadê o Will?

-Ele estava jogando uma partida de xadrez com Jasper e disse que vê você quando chegarmos na casa.- Não exatamente porquê, mas as palavras do Mich me deixaram com uma sensação estranha. Era bom que o Will estivesse se dando bem com a família Cullen, afinal nenhum deles tinha muito contato com outras pessoas, era ótimo que fizessem amizades além de mim.

Mas por que ele não se importar de vir me ver me deixou triste? Esquisito.

-Algum de vocês esteve aqui ontem à noite?- Perguntei enquanto terminava o sanduíche.

-Não, porque a pergunta?

-O sofá estava frio.

-Eu não senti cheiro de nenhum vampiro quando chegamos aqui.- Peter respondeu, meio rápido demais para o meu gosto.

-Deve ter sido confusão minha então.- Falei, não muito convencida.

-Já acabaram?- Alice perguntou. Ela sabia que sim, mas acho que foi por educação.- Então vamos logo, o carro esta lá fora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O carro era o mesmo Porshe amarelo de antes. Alice e Bella foram na frente, e eu fiquei entre Mich e Peter atrás. Ainda bem que eu estava de casaco, ficar entre dois vampiros pode ser meio desconfortável às vezes.

Por experiência própria, eu já sabia da mania de vampiros por velocidade e para não correr o risco de sujar o banco de um Porshe, eu me recusei a olhar a janela, nem mesmo sabendo por onde íamos.

-Vocês estão ficando na casa dos Cullen?- Eu e os dois vampiros conversávamos entre nós.

-Sim, como não dormimos, não há dificuldade.

-Mesmo assim são uns folgados...- Eu não ia perder a chance de pegar no pé deles por alguma coisa.- E ai, qual o veredicto?

-É uma família interessante.- Para o Mich achar interessante não podia ser pouca coisa.- Eles são muitos, o que é raro na nossa espécie. E eles também têm figuras paterna e materna. Mesmo nós três nos considerando uma família somos apenas irmãos.

-Acho que entendi...- Devia ser difícil um vampiro ter pai e mãe.- Como é ter alguém lendo seus pensamentos o tempo todo?

-Muito constrangedor.- Bem, se eu soubesse o que se passava na mente do Peter, com certeza ia ficar constrangida.- A sua família é tão sortuda, Nickzinha... vocês conseguem ter privacidade. Imagino que se alguém lesse a sua mente ia ficar mortificado.

-É o sujo falando do mal lavado Peter.

-O que é isso? Eu sou um exemplo de equilíbrio!

-No dia que você for equilibrado, ai sim eu falo para a Ginny que você não é esquisito.

-Poderia não meter a Ginny no meio?

-Esqueci que você fica todo sensível quando a gente fala do amor da sua vida. Se quer saber, ajudaria bastante você não começar a babar quando ela aparece. Ela fica achando que você é mais retardado do que é realmente, como se isso fosse possível.

-Dominique...

-Ta, parei.

Eu sabia que Alice e Bella estavam ouvindo a conversa. Elas estavam segurando a risada, Alice melhor do que Bella. Isso até que me deu um pouquinho de orgulho. Ao menos a nossa falta de senso podia ser engraçada.

O carro parou e eu olhei para a janela. Estávamos em frente a uma casa branca muito linda, que parecia saída de um daqueles filmes estilo "Orgulho e Preconceito".

Antes de sair do carro eu lembrei de uma coisa que tinha quer perguntar antes de entrar. Por isso me atrasei um pouco e puxei o Mich junto.

-Nick, o que foi?

-Tem mais algum deles com...dons?- Dependendo da habilidade de algum deles era melhor eu saber antes de entrar.

-Além de Edward, Alice prevê o futuro e Jasper controla as emoções das outras pessoas. Acho que só.

Só? Não bastava que fossem vampiros super fortes, rápidos e resistentes. Tinham _que ler mentes_, _prever o futuro_ e _controlar emoções_.

Eu mereço...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais um capítulo saindo do forno!

Alguns avisos e pedidos**: Eu to pensando em fazer um POV de alguém do trio pateta. Então, preciso que vocês escolham: Mich, Peter ou Will? O mais votado vai ter uma fic POV dele depois que eu terminar essa fic.**

E essa semana, assim que eu ficar livre de algumas coisas da aula de desenho, eu vou desenhar os meus POs da fic.... Quem sabe eu faço algumas tirinhas... Eu também quero opiniões sobre isso!

Samara McDowell: A Nick é simplesmente a Nick... nãqo tem como esperar outra coisa dela. Teremos mais do Peter de agora em diante.

Mariie Swan: Eu to tentando fazer o Will liberar seu "charme" aos pouquinhos... o fato é que por eu estar fazendo pelo ponto de vista da Nick, as coisas parecem meio "frias", romanticamente falando. A Nick não sabe a sorte dela...

Thais cristina: Se eu respondesse isso, você nem precisava mais ler a fic! XD

Noelle: Eu prefiro Queen... A voz do Fred arrebenta. Mas não sei qual a preferência de vampiros em geral. E para mim seria um pesadelo ter a Alice arrumando o meu closet. Lá só tem uns três jeans, umas blusas, livros e o meu estoque de chocolate.

Mizinha Cristopher: Como assim não posta? Pode postar sim senhora! Aposto que esta ótima. Se eu fosse pelo o que acho dessa fic, ela nunca teria sido postada... Estaria criando poeira no meu disco rígido. E que bom que gosta tanto assim da fic !!!

Chantal Cullen: Todo mundo aposta que se eu for morar sozinha, vão encontrar o meu cadáver uma semana depois... Eu não sei cozinhar nada mesmo! Na minha opinião, todos os três são fofos.

Até mais, e deixem reviews!!!!


	7. Desculpa

A casa dos Cullen era grande, aberta e bem iluminada. Ficava longe da cidade, mas isso não foi surpresa. Will, Peter e Mich também vivam longe da cidade, para conservar a privacidade em dias de sol. Só que a casa dos três era um pouco menor por eles serem menos e não tão bem cuidada. Fazer o que, são vampiros, mas ainda estamos falando de três caras.

Quando entramos, o primeiro que veio até nós foi Emmet. Ela parecia mais um urso brincalhão que nunca.

-Então vocês trouxeram um lanchinho? Acho que não dá para todo mundo...- Ele brincou enquanto nos esmagava num abraço. Eu já estava ficando cheia de piadas sobre comida.

Atrás dele estavam Edward, Jasper. Eles nos cumprimentaram, Edward foi para o lado de Bella e Jasper ficou próximo de Alice. Eu e os outros ficamos segurando vela, e eu sabia que logo seria pior, porque vi Rosalie descer as escadas. Ela estava séria como sempre, mas sua expressão pareceu suavizar quando se aproximou de Emmet. Incrivel.

Antes que eu, Peter e Mich nos tornássemos candelabros, eu tentei puxar o primeiro assunto que lembrei.

-Jasper, quem ganhou a partida no final das contas?

-O q- Ele parou por menos de segundo.- Ah, sim, nós ainda estávamos jogando quando vocês chegaram então decidimos declarar empate.

-Certo...- Estranho.

-Bella, Nick, que tal irmos para a sala? Os outros estão lá.- Agredeci ao Edward em pensamento, mesmo sabendo que ele não ouvia.

Eu segui os outros até a sala, já que não conhecia a casa. Carlisle e Esme estavam lá para nos receber. Esme me abraçou bem apertado. Ela realmente parecia uma mãe, e Carlisle tinha aquele ar de pai bondoso...

Se eu fosse vampira pedia para eles me adotarem!

-Oh, querida, estamos tão felizes que você veio!- Esme falava calorosamente.- Eles foram educados, não? Às vezes não sei quem os educou!- Meu Deus, ela fala igual a minha mãe!

-Eles foram muito educados! Mas e esses três folgados? Estão dando trabalho? E devia tê-los educado melhor...- Fiz uma cara de desapontamento que arrancou risos.- Hey, não ta faltando alguém?

-Nick, eu estou aqui.- A voz do Will vinha do canto da sala. Mas ele não estava lá antes. Ah, velocidade vampirica _de novo._

-Will, seu trapaceiro. Você chegou ai agora. Nem tente me enganar.- Fiz minha melhor cara de indignação fingida que consegui, esperando que ele risse.

Mas ele não riu.

- É, eu estava lá em cima Nick.- Ele parecia... frustrado? Talvez não fosse essa a palavra....

Nesse ponto todos já haviam ido fazer outras coisas. Eu nem tinha visto a sala ficar vazia, mas considerando o numero de vampiros, não era falta de atenção da minha parte.

-Lá em cima fazendo o que?- Eu literalmente me joguei no sofá, esperado que ele se sentasse ao meu lado, mas fiquei desapontada quando ele se manteve em pé.

-Nada de importante.- Ele conversava sem me encarar e isso era muito incomodo.

-Qual o problema de me contar?- Eu soei confusa.- Ah,vai, vocês sempre contam tudo para mim mesmo...

-Eu não tenho problema nenhum.- Eles parecia irritado.

-Eu... eu fiz algo errado?- Eu perguntei hesitante, a culpa me invadindo.- Você sabe que eu não controlo o que eu digo. Se eu falei algo errado... por favor me desculpa. Eu sei que sou só um incomodo que vocês aturam, mas...

Mas então ele me abraçou. Bem apertado. De um jeito que eu fiquei com o rosto afundado no pescoço dele e ele cheirava o meu cabelo.

Ele passou alguns segundos acariciando o meu cabelo enquanto eu me ocupava em descobrir exatamente qual era o cheiro que exalava dele... parecia cheiro chuva ou orvalho...algo assim. Eu acho que fiquei meio tonta.

Até ele se afastou o suficiente para que eu visse o rosto dele. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava rouca e pausada. E eu tinha que admitir, meio sexy.

Ai meu Deus. Eu usei a palavra _sexy. _Agora eu fico feliz por ninguém ler a minha mente.

-Nunca... nunca mesmo pense que você é inoportuna. Você sabe o quão é importante para nós.- Eu tentei ignorar o arrepio que eu senti.

-Obrigada.- Eu agradeci sinceramente.- Afinal, sem mim, quem obrigaria vocês a por ordem naquilo que vocês chamam de casa? Acredita que eu já achei uma meia no sofá? Acho que era do Peter. - Eu me afastei mais um pouco dele e usei um tom brincalhão. Interessante que ele não soltou a minha cintura. Eu fingi não reparar.

Ele riu e pareceu mais relaxado do que eu já o vira naquele dia. Era bom ter o velho Will de volta.

- Ei, os dois, venham para a cozinha, eu já consigo ouvir o estomago da Nick roncar daqui.- O Peter gritou de onde eu acreditava ser a cozinha, e eu jurei que o Will ficou tenso de novo. Mas pode ter sido só impressão.

-Como se você ouvir o meu estomago fosse grande coisa.- Eu gritei em resposta, sabendo que ele só gritara por minha causa.

Eu fui para a cozinha(ou onde eu achava que era a cozinha)seguida pelo Will. Eu nunca ia entender porque vampiros tinham cozinhas em casa. Era como se algum humano fosse entrar na casa para ver. Tudo bem, era o caso, mas nós sabíamos que eles não comiam.

Era estranho só eu e Bella nos sentarmos para comer e mais estranho ainda pensar que tinham sido vampiros que cozinharam. E é claro, como só pode acontecer comigo, a comida estava muito melhor do que a minha, o que só serviu para abaixar minha auto-estima até zero.

Eles têm que ser bons até nisso?

Ou eu que sou ruim mesmo.

Eu estava terminando de comer quando os vampiros presentes(e não eram poucos) ficaram tensos. Eu achei que tinha perdido alguma coisa e fiquei ainda mais confusa quando Carlisle perguntou.

-Edward... são eles?

-Sim... vieram por causa dos nossos convidados.

E no instante seguinte eu e Bella estávamos sozinhas na cozinha. Fiquei aborrecida por ser desinformada e Bella parecia compartilhar o sentimento.

-Aonde acha que eles foram?

-Provavelmente lá fora.

-Certo, vamos para lá.- Eu me levantei e já estava na porta quando lembrei.- Vai na frente para me mostrar o caminho.- Eu pedi sem graça.

Nos chegamos a uma grande parede de vidro, de onde podíamos ver os dez vampiros dispotos protetoramente na frente da casa, como se esperassem algo sair da floresta. Talvez algo fosse mesmo sair de lá.

Foi só eu pensar nisso, que de lá apareceram três caras morenos e muito altos. Eles estavam sem camisa, só com jeans velhos. Eu não me lembrava de já ter encontrado nenhum deles.

-Não acredito.- Bella ofegou ao meu lado.- O que o Jacob está fazendo aqui?- Jacob?

Aquele Jacob?

Eu soltei uma palavra bem feia, e me virei para a porta. Escancarei-a e corri o mais rápido possível até os vampiros. De lá eu fui pisando forte ate os morenos semi-nus, enquanto todos me olhavam abismados demais para interferir.

Depois que Bella falou aquele nome, eu o reconheci. Os traços meio infantis, que contrastavam com o porte exagerado, as sobrancelhas meio juntas demais, e a mesma cicatriz no canto do queixo. Cicatriz que _eu_ tinha feito.

É, _aquele_ Jacob.

Quando cheguei até eles, ignorei os outros dois, cheguei até bem perto dele, me apoiei nas pontas dos pés e puxei a orelha dele com tanta força que ele soltou um gruindo de dor.

E claro, eu ainda tinha que gritar no ouvido dele.

-JACOB BLACK! EU JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO SE METER NOS MEUS ASSUNTOS, SEU PANACA.

Será que ele nunca vai aprender?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A Nick tem o dom de se meter nas discussões dos outros heim? Assim ela só se mete em encrenca. **

**Quem ai ta curioso para ver a relação dela com o Jake? Garanto que vai ser engraçado.**

**Só para contar um pouco de vantagem: EU ASSISTI O FILME DE TWILIGHT NA PRÉ-ESTREIA E NA ESTREIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu ri pra caramba. Minha amiga, do meu lado, chorando, soltando gritinhos e etc, e a doida aqui caindo de tanto rir. Mas que tava hilário tava. "Eu coloquei outro spray de pimenta na sua bolsa". AUAHUAHAUHAU. Desculpa, descontrolei.**

**Sobre a votação, ela ainda está aberta, mas o placar até agora é o seguinte:**

**Will- 5 (faz sentido, por causa do casal)**

**Peter- 1 (da fã nº 1 dele!)**

**Mich- 0 (coitado gente! Ele é legal, só ainda na apareceu muito)**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Noelle: Pode esperar, eu só vou escrever o outro POV depois que essa fic acabar... Tem tempo ainda!**

**Biele BlackMoon: Todas queremos um Will, um Peter, um Mich, um Edward, um Carlisle, um Jasper,etc,etc,etc. To pensando em formar um harém de vampiros.**

**Thais cristina****: Que bom que você acha a fic divertida!Por que sempre que eu leio não fica tão engraçado quanto na minha mente!**

**Mariie Swan****: Cheguei à conclusão que as pessoas acham a Nick fofa. A razão eu não sei. Pra mim ela só é maluquinha. Talvez isso seja fofo.**

**Dan: Você realmente achou fofa e divertida?*--* não sabe como isso me deixa feliz!!**

**Chantal Cullen****: Até agora o Will está na frente!**

**Julie: É tão bom quando as pessoas gostam do que a gente faz *--***

**Samara McDowell****: O Peter já tem uma dona, se não eu juro que dava pra você! Verdade, eles foram o primeiro casal da fic que eu pensei! Ah, mas talvez eu possa fazer alguma one shot especial com o Peter como presente pra você... é uma idéia para se pensar.**

**AVISO ULTRA MEGA IMPORTANTE:**

**Eu vou desenhar os personagens originais. Alguém ai reparou que eu não descrevi muito eles? Foi pra depois receber opiniões sobre como desenhá-los. E ai, como vocês imaginam a Nick? E o trio pateta? Como será que é a Ginny, o amor do Peter?Ela foi a que eu deixei mais em aberto. Espero opiniões!!!!!!!!**

**E reviews, claro.**


	8. Jacob,seu panaca!

Minha garganta estava meio dolorida. Tenho que aprender a não dar dois berros em menos de 24 horas.

E devido essa minha mania, todos agora olhavam para mim como se eu fosse louca. Bem, talvez fosse.

-Quem é você?- Um dos caras enormes e morenos perguntou. Ele parecia defensivo, mas nem tanto. Sabia que eu era humana e inofensiva.

A parte do "inofensiva" pode ser discutida.

-Quem eu sou? Pergunte para ele.- Eu apontei para Jacob. Ainda estava perto dele.

-Não olhem para mim. Eu não sei quem essa doida é.

-Assim você me magoa, Jacob. Já se esqueceu de quem te fez essa cicatriz?- Ele pareceu se lembrar. Finalmente!

-N-nik?

-Eu mesma, nanico.

Então ele me abraçou. Não, ele me esmagou. Eu não ligava pra isso quando ele era pequeno, mas quando alguém de dois metros faz isso, respirar fica difícil.

-Ei, me larga, seu filhote de lobo super desenvolvido!- Devo ter gasto todo o meu fôlego falando isso.

-Do que você me chamou?- Ele parecia confuso e pelo menos me largou.

-Filhote de lobo. Qual é Jacob, acha que eu estaria aqui se não soubesse que os dez lá atrás são vampiros e vocês três são lobisomens?

-Como você sabe disso?

-Bella.

-Ela não devia ter te contado.

-Ela não me contou sobre os vampiros. Sabe os vampiros que misteriosamente apareceram em Forks ontem e que são o motivo da sua pequena visita? Eles são meus amigos.

-Seus amigos?- A cara dele ficou em uns treze tons de cinza. Legal.

-Meus amigos. E encoste um dedo neles e você vai ter que andar de pernas abertas por um bom tempo.- Ele estremeceu. Pude imaginar as lembranças que se passavam na cabeça dele. As risadas que ouvi onde os vampiros estavam significavam que eu estava certa.

-Será possível que a família de vocês _atrai _vampiros?

-Os cientistas ainda estão estudando isso.

-Nós ainda temos que deixar umas coisas claras com eles...

-Jacob, _qual é_? Eles são vegetarianos. Se fizerem qualquer coisa errada você pode fazer o que quiser. Mas só _se_ fizerem. Eu nunca te puni por algo que você ainda não tivesse feito.- A ultima parte era verdade. Quase.

-Louca para se livrar de mim, não é?

-Quem mandou vir na hora do almoço?- Então eu simplesmente me virei e comecei a voltar para casa quando ele me chamou.

-Que é agora?- Eu perguntei impaciente.

-Senti saudades.

-Eu também, saco de pulgas.- Ele sorriu e logo não haviam mais lobisomens lá. E eu voltei para os vampiros.

O primeiro a falar comigo foi o Will. Na verdade, ele apareceu na minha frente tão de repente que eu quase bati nele enquanto andava. E ele não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito. To ferrada.

-O que você acha que estava fazendo?- Dava para ver que ele estava se esforçando para não aparentar muita raiva. Nota zero em teatro para você Will.

-O que eu estava fazendo? Ora só estava cumprimentando um velho amigo.

-Você tem noção do perigo que estava correndo? Eles são completamente instáveis. Você poderia...

-Poderia o que?

-Ter se ferido.- Eu sei que ele queria falar outra coisa, mas seria mórbido demais.

-Will, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

-Não, não sabe. Vive se arriscando em coisas perigosas.

-Coisas perigosas? Andei pulando muito de pára-quedas ultimamente?

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando. _Nós_ somos perigosos.- Eu quase ri quando ele falou isso. Quase, porque ele realmente parecia abalado.

-Vocês nunca me machucariam. Nem Jacob. São meus _amigos._- Falei com convicção. Não adiantou muito.

-Não fale como se isso fosse o bastante.- Então ele sumiu. Eu devo ter ficado com uma cara de boba por algum tempo antes de alguém me cutucar.

-Que é Mich?- Eu parecia ter saído de um transe.

-Pode explicar como conhece o cachorrão? – Ele não estava bravo, assustado ou nada parecido. Só curioso, como sempre. Uma coisa sobre o Mich é que ele _nunca_ fica alterado. Ele é super centrado e controlado. E eu adoro ele assim.

-Eu passava as férias aqui... até os 13 anos. Parei vir pouco antes de conhecer vocês. Como eu e o Jacob temos a mesma idade – Não parece, mas é a triste realidade.- acabávamos tendo que brincar juntos. Brincar pode ter vários significados.- Por exemplo, deixar alguém pendurado numa armadilha pelos pés durante uma(ou duas?) horas.

-Devia ser divertido.- Acho que não fui só eu que notei o que havia por trás da fala de Edward. Ele realmente havia visto as lembranças de Jacob.

-Ah... eu era meio moleca na época...

-Era?

-Calado, Peter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie e Emmet estavam na garagem turbinando carros, Alice estava fazendo compras com o pobre Jasper, Carlisle estava no trabalho, Esme cuidava do jardim, Edward e Bella estavam no quarto dele ouvindo música (sei...).

E o Will tinha sumido.

Diante de tal tédio o que restou para se fazer? Assistir TV, claro.

-Nik?

-Sim?- Eu, Mich e Peter estávamos no sofá assistindo alguma coisa. Acho que era um programa sobre orcas. Ou eram ursos?

-Você ta mal.

-Não, Mich, eu não to mal.

-Está com cara de quem está mal.

-Deixe-me ver. – Comecei a contar nos dedos.- Não estou com cólica, ninguém morreu, não acabei com os créditos do celular, minhas notas estão boas... Eu estou ótima para dizer a verdade!

-Mas você e o Will brigaram. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.- Nunca tinha acontecido porque ele sempre é paciente com a minha loucura. _Era,_ aparentemente.

-Nós não brigamos, nós discutimos. - Pensei um pouco mais.- Ou melhor, ele deu chilique por um motivo que eu nem sei qual é...

-Você _não_ sabe qual é o motivo?- Não me olhe como se eu fosse burra Peter, esse papel é seu.

-Não, não sei.

-Nick, minha inocente criança, talvez um dia você entenda que nem todos tem a sua capacidade de ser sinceros.- Isso magoou.

-O Will mentiu pra mim por acaso?

-Ele não mentiu...ele omitiu, minha pequena.- Epa, pode parar ai.

-O que ele não me contou?- Eles ficaram em silêncio.- .

-Não seria mesma coisa se nós contássemos.

-Não ligo para quem me conte, só quero saber a verdade.

-Mas ele liga, e damos valor as nossas cabeças.

-Seus panac... - Sumiram.- E eu não sou criança.

Ouvi os risos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu passei o mês de janeiro ou viajando ou na casa de amigas. Só faltava a última conversa, mas só pude postar agora que minhas aulas voltaram. **

**Pra compensar eu até que desenhei bastante... (Depois posto)**

**Comentando as reviews que eu tanto amo....**

**Marcia B. S.****: A oneshot com o Peter está no projeto, mas até que estou tendo umas boas idéias... (Você gosta de bochechas, heim? xD)**

**Dan: Pode-se dizer que o Jake é o... irmão mais novo da Nick (ta mais pra capacho mesmo).**

**Thay Cris****: Pior que a Bella não sei... a Bella corre risco de vida, a Nick só passa vergonha mesmo xD**

**Noelle: A Nick é única e tem poderes únicos. Como deixar os outros estáticos!! Sobre o que aconteceu com o Will, vai explicar melhor no POV dele.**

**Nami Cullen****: Que bom que gosta da fic!!! E todo mundo ama o Peter, ele parece um animal de estimação!!!!**

**ana carolina freitas****: Eu quero fazer o Mich aparecer mais... mas só vai dar pra fazerisso depois...que triste...**

**Mariie Swan****: Provavelmente você já está morta...mas a culpa não foi minha pelo atraso, desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Chantal Cullen****: Todos os vampiros são maravilhosos!!! E é de família ser popular entre seres míticos.**

**Helena D. Cullen****: Mais uma para que eu me desculpe.**

**julliet disappear****: Na verdade o Will não tava com o Jasper foi só uma desculpa xD**

**Biele BlackMoon: MUITAS desculpas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Monica: Ele é tão gostoso quanto o Edward....o problema é que a Nick é distraída e não repara...que desperdício!!(falou a autora)**

**nakymalu****: Nossa, todo mundo quer POV do Will!**

**: Ebaaaa, fiz um casal (quase) famoso!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Santo celular

Já estava anoitecendo quando eu e Bella voltamos para casa. Mich ficou encarregado de nos levar até lá. No carro, o assunto predominante era o passado. Bella se divertia com o que eu e Mich contávamos e às vezes ela mesma se lembrava de algo constrangedor da nossa infância.

-Bella, se lembra Boris?

-Boris?

-O meu pato!

-Ah, esse Boris.

-Você teve um pato?- Hora de fazer o Mick rir.

-Foi uma época estranha na minha vida. - Ele me olhou incrédulo.- Mas ele ficava aqui, não em Nova York. O caso é... Ele nunca tentava voar. Nunquinha, e isso me frustrava. Ai um amigo meu me disse que se eu o jogasse de uma janela alta ele ia voar.

-Você fez isso?

-Eu tinha só sete anos! Era inocente demais para notar que ele não queria voar. - O Mich riu tanto que achei que ia bater o carro.

-Era de se esperar que alguém com um _pato_ de estimação não fosse normal...

-_Obrigada_, Mich.

-Você devia ser uma pentelha...

-Nem... era uma gracinha, né Bella?

-Depende...

-Depende? Quando você passou para o lado desse sacana?

-Você podia ser uma graça se quisesse... mas acho que o Jacob tem uma idéia diferente.

-Como se a opinião dele contasse.

-Esse Jacob era _namoradinho_ da Nick?- Tive vontade de tirar o sorriso do Mich a tapa.

-Ecaaaa. Agora você mereceu apanhar. Eu com o pirralho?

-Ele é mais velho que você.

-Eu sei. Mas ele sempre foi um frouxo, então era como se eu fosse mais velha.

-Que mania essa de se considerar mais velha que todo mundo.- Brincou Bella.- Se duvidar, até mais velha que os vampiros você acha que é....

-Às vezes parece... Sem querer ofender Mich.

-Não me ofendeu. Adoro parecer criança.

-Ta, você tem alguma razão.

Odeio admitir isso, mas eu também gostaria de ser sempre como uma criança.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ele está te esperando lá em cima né?

-O que?

-Bella, eu sou lerda, mas não burra. O Edward está lá em cima. Pode subir.

Nós tínhamos acabado de jantar, Charlie assistia TV e eu e minha prima estávamos lavando as louças. Só faltavam alguns prato mesmo.

-Eu posso acabar com o resto. Sobe logo...

Ela hesitou bastante, mas acabou indo devido a minha insistência.

Lavar louça era uma das poucas tarefas de casa que eu fazia direito... bem, pelo menos uma coisa tinha que ter.

O ruim é que a minha mão fica molhada e fica complicado atender o celular.

-Alô. – Com mito esforço consegui colocar o celular entre o ombro e o ouvido.

-Oi, Nick.

-Ahnn... quem é?

-É o Jacob.

-Quem te deu meu telefone?

-Seu tio passou o número para o meu pai, que passou para mim.

-Droga de cidade pequena.

-Turista.

-Caipira.

-Ai, essa doeu.

-Fala logo o que quer.

-É que eu queria saber se você podia me ajudar numa coisa...

-No que?-Isso não está cheirando bem.

-Lembra de quando a gente era pequeno?

-Sim.

-Lembra que você ficava me zoando?

-Sim.

-Qual era um dos principais motivos?

-....... Jacob, não, isso não! Até hoje?

-A culpa não é minha!

-Desencana dessa paixão infantil. Fala sério, ela tem _namorado_.

-Um namorado horrível.

-Um namorado que ama ela e que ela ama.

-É um vampiro!

-E daí? Ela já é grandinha para escolher entre o pulguento e o chupa sangue!

-Não vai me ajudar mesmo?

-Nem morta!

Desliguei na cara dele.

Sei que é falta de educação, mas ele estava pedindo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Será que foi a lasanha do jantar? Ou será que é aquela época do mês? Não...

Já sei! É culpa do aquecimento global!

Qualquer que fosse o motivo eu não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum! Virava para um lado, virava para o outro, mas nada adiantava.

Levantei e peguei o celular. Santo celular.

-Nick?- A voz do outro lado perguntou. Obviamente, não havia sinal de sono nela.

-Boa noite Will!- Falei com animação, mas ainda baixo. Há pessoas dormindo aqui.

-Por que está ligando?

-Insônia. De novo. Sabe, eu devia procurar um médico. Isso não é muito saudável.

-Hm.

-Que desanimado, você.

-Achei que não fosse me ligar por algum tempo.- Estranhei.

-Por que?

-Por causa de hoje de tarde...

-Ah, por que você estressou?

-É, isso...

-Tudo bem, sou ótima em esquecer e perdoar. Lembra de quando o Peter derramou suco no meu caderno, um dia antes da prova? Eu nem fiz nada muito grave com ele.

-... você fez uma montagem dele de biquíni e espalhou pela escola...

-Podia ter sido pior.- Ele riu. Ah, como senti falta disso.

-Faz tempo que você não ria desse jeito.

-Desculpe. Eu ando com algumas coisas me incomodando.

-Posso saber que coisas?

-Não.

-Imaginei.

-Isso te magoa? – Ela parecia muito culpado.

-Um pouco.- Fui sincera.-Mas sei que um dia vocês vão me contar. Cedo ou tarde eu vou saber.

-Você está bem confiante.

-E sempre estarei.

-Exagerada.

-Bobo.

-Você costumava pensar em melhores adjetivos.

-Pensei em dizer "paranóico", mas achei que poderia te magoar.

-Muito engraçada.-Ele disse num tom falsamente mal-humorado.- Não sou nem um pouco paranóico.

-É sim! Não pode negar.

-Quando eu sou paranóico?

-O tempo todo!- Tentei imitar a voz dele.- "Nick, você não pode segurar essa cobra", "Nem tente brigar com aquele garoto", "Que história é essa de andar de moto?".

-Você já é frágil e ainda insiste em se colocar em perigo.

-Eiii! A cobra não tinha veneno!

-O garoto com quem você queria brigar tinha quase dois metros.

-Nada que um chute bem posicionado não resolvesse. Paranóico super-protetor.

-E agora que você falou de moto, lembrei que você não me disse como tinha se livrado dela.

-Era para me livrar?

-Nick...

-Eu disse que ela não ficaria na minha casa mais. Não prometi me livrar dela.

-Onde ela está?

-Acha que eu vou te contar?Vá sonhando.

-Onde?

-Se eu falar você vai dar um jeito destroçá-la. É uma Yamada!

-Onde?

-Uma Yamada preta! Você não tem dó? Eu fiquei muito tempo economizando e trabalhando por que aturar o Mark na loja de CDs. O Mark! Ele cuspia na minha cara quando me passava cantadas.

-Espera ai... o Mark te paquerava?

-Ele tentava me paquerar. Como se eu fosse deixar aquele cara chegar perto de mim sem um guarda chuva. Era como a reprise de Titanic.

-Hm...

-Ficou quieto por que?

-Não nada... Onde está a moto mesmo?

-Ai que chato! Se não fosse fofo...

Hora do silêncio constrangedor.

QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE?

-O que você disse?

To morta.

-Disse "se não fosse bobo".

-Ah... tem certeza?

-Claro que tenho!- Por favor, não trema voz.- Agora acho melhor ir dormir agora.

-Hm, sim, é melhor.

-Então... até.

-Até. Bom sono.

-Boa insônia.

Desligamos.

...

...

...

QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ???????????

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Esse cap saiu rápido! Aleluia!!!!!!**

**Eu escrevi as 3 da madrugada então pode haver coisas sem sentido... desculpem qualquer erro.**

**Na primeira cena... a conversa sobre o pato... esse historia realmente aconteceu, com uma prima minha. Isso é para mostrar o mundo louco em que eu vivo!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Marcia B. S****: O Peter vai termais destaque logo. Assim que aparecer a Ginny!**

**Biele BlackMoon****: Obrigada por gostar do cap!! As maiores explicações ou vão vir depois ou no Pov do Will...**

**NatBell****: As chances até que são boas. Quer tentar? XD**

**:Não morra, aqui está o novo cap!**

**Fernanda Ransom****: O tempo varia... infelizmente depende do meu humor e do meu computador.**

**Teyas: Eu pegaria o Will para mim também... se ele não fosse da Nick.**

**Nami Cullen****: Sobre os desenhos... falta scannear e colorir no photoshop. Mas o problema é que eu tenho que conseguir um tablet primeiro. Colorir no mouse é horrível.**

**Chantal Cullen****: Bem, já dá para imaginar o que ele omitiu né? **

**Helena D. Cullen****: Espero que também goste desse cap!!**

**nakymalu****: Eu sei, eu demorei... mas a culpa na foi minha!**

**Mariie Swan****: Prometo pelo menos tentar não fazer de novo...**

**Isa Stream****: Um novo cap para vocês!!!**

**ana carolina freitas: Só amizade mesmo. Acho que eles nem conseguem pensar no outro como homem/mulher.**

**Sra. Cullen: Vou continuar, sem duvidas! **


	10. Eu gosto da chuva

**ESTOU VIVA!!!!!!!!!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As pessoas cometem erros. Podem errar um endereço, escolher a roupa errada, não ir bem na prova final, colocar laxante no bolo, ativar mísseis nucleares...

E chamar seu amigo vampiro de fofo.

Eu devia estar sob a influência de alguma força superior, por exemplo, a lua cheia. Epa, eu não sou o Jacob...

-Nik...

Será que foram os raios ultravioletas? Ondas de radio enviadas por ETs?

-Nik, seu café...

Também pode ter sido macumba daquela velha bruxa do casarão perto do colégio... pelo menos eu acho que ela é uma bruxa...

-NIK!!

-Ah?... O que?

-Enquanto você estava no mundo da lua o seu café da manhã virou isso.

Hm, é mesmo, meu cereal tinha virado uma pasta meio estranha... eca.

-Tudo bem, não estou com fome.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, por que?

-Você... sem fome...estranho...

-Ta, entendi o recado.- Dei ombros.

-Ta desanimada?

-...Não.

-Sei...-Me levantei.- Vou dar uma volta, nada muito longe.

-Leve uma capa de chuva.

-Quero me molhar mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lições da tia Nick para garotas fujonas: Como escapar do olfato de um vampiro.

Vá na chuva. Para bem, bem longe. Como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Certo, não estava exatamente indo para longe, mas eu não vinha a Forks há muito tempo e precisava lembrar o caminho de volta.

Ah, e não enxergava um palmo à frente da minha cara com essa chuva.

-Nick!

O que?

-Nick, pare agora mesmo.

Droga, droga, droga. Como me acharam? Eu já usei esse método mil vezes!

-NICK!

Espera... isso não é um vampiro. Bronzeado demais.

Só me faltava essa.

-QUE É, SACO DE PULGAS?

-Eu que te pergunto isso. Você ta sozinha na chuva parecendo um animal molhado. - Notei que ele estava de guarda chuva.

-Não é da sua conta.- Ele deu um sorrisinho sacana.

-Fugiu?

-Tire esse sorriso irritante da cara.

-Ora, o que os sanguessugas fizeram?- Ele estava se divertindo, o maldito.

-Nada. Eu só quis dar um volta.

-Para apreciar a vista fantástica de Forks?

A cena devia ser cômica. Uma garota molhada discutindo com um psedo-gigante durante um temporal no centro de Forks.

Espero que ninguém tenha uma câmera.

-E você, xerox de lobo? Não devia estar na reserva?

-Vim aqui visitar uma oficina.

-Muita coincidência para o meu gosto.

-Também acho.

Comecei a andar de novo, não me importando por onde estava indo.

-Ei!

-Você tem que parar com a mania de me chamar sempre. Isso é um mal habito.

-E você não pode ficar andando pela chuva assim.

-Quando foi que seu cavalheirismo despertou?

-Você odeia cavalheirismo, não se faça de sonsa. E minhas chances com _ela_ já são ruins o suficiente sem que você fique doente por negligência minha.

-Pelo menos você admite.

-Vou te deixar em algum lugar seco pelo menos. - Então ele me colocou debaixo do guarda chuva e me arrastou até um mercadinho.

-Quais ao as chances de você me pagar uns biscoitos?

-Não abusa.

-Droga.

-Fique aqui até a chuva passar.

-Ta, eu arranjo o que fazer.

-Vou ir para a oficina. Tenho que buscar uma peça para um motor.

-Se você conseguir fazer algo que ande, eu posso _pensar_ em dizer algo que não te ofenda.

-Que prêmio!

-Não desperdice a chance.

Jacob foi embora. Fiquei uns dois segundos olhando para fora e depois fui procurar biscoitos.

-Oi gracinha, procurando o que?

Esse passeio está muito turbulento para o meu gosto.

-Nada em especial.- Espero que esse atendente entenda a cortada.

-Eu poderia te mostrar o estoque lá dos fundos. Tem coisas _legais_.- Droga, um tarado.

-Preferiria comer larvas.

-O que? Sua...

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. Movimento errado cara.

-Não encoste em mim.- Pequei a mão dele e a torci de modo que ele ajoelhasse no chão.- Nem em nenhuma outra mulher.

O larguei lá e sai rápido com uma caixa de biscoitos qualquer. Não importa, biscoitos são biscoitos.

Paguei e sai na chuva de novo. Não, eu não estava ignorando os conselhos do lobinho, só não queria estar lá com aquele atendente por perto.

Para não molhar os biscoitos entrei na primeira loja que vi. Uma de produtos esportivos, parecia.

-Olá, o que você gostaria de ver?- Me perguntou um loirinho meio simpático. Pelo menos não parecia haver segundas intenções.

-Ah, vocês tem... hm... material de pesca?- Tio Charlie vai ganhar um presente.

-Claro, está neste lado.

Ele me mostrou alguns equipamentos que nem em mil anos eu saberia a utilidade. Acabei pegando uma isca artificial que achei que meu tio gostaria.

-Se importa de me falar seu nome? Nunca te vi em Forks.

-Me chamo Nick Swan.- Nem morta me apresentaria como Dominique.

-Swan? Você é parente da Bella?

-Parece que minha prima é famosa na cidade.

-Sou colega dela.- Ficou vermelho. Bella faz sucesso, coitado do Edward.- Vocês não se parecem muito.

-Eu sei. - Já tinha pago e a chuva finalmente tinha acabado.- Agora tenho que ir.

-Então a gente se vê.

-A gente se vê.

Eu ainda estava pingando feito um bicho molhado, mas não me importava. Fui andando pela rua principal aproveitando meus biscoitos. Quando eles acabaram decidi voltar para casa.

-Não adianta mesmo, cedo ou tarde isso tem que acontecer.- Falei para mim mesma.

- O que tem que acontecer?- Quase dei um pulo devido a voz atrás de mim.

-Ainda bem que meu coração é forte, senão esse seria meu décimo infarto no dia.

Will não pareceu achar graça. Na verdade estava mal humorado.

-Por que decidiu sair andando pela cidade?

-Vim comprar biscoitos. E isso.- Mostrei a isca.- Sabe, agradecer a hospitalidade do meu tio.

-Sei... não foi uma tentativa de nos despistar na chuva de novo, foi? Porque Alice viu você.

A fadinha. Esqueci dessa variável.

-Em Forks está sempre chovendo. Eu não planejei nada.

-Vai acabar adoecendo.

-Eu sou mais forte que um elefante, lembra?

-Lembro. Mas nós ficamos preocupados.- Ele tirou o casaco.- Sei que ele não está quente, mas pelo menos está seco. Coloque-o.

-Odeio cavalheirismo.- Mesmo assim coloquei o casaco. Cavalheirismo no Will não parecia tão esquisito. Parecia mais natural. Talvez por ele ser muito velho.

-Não é cavalheirismo, só estou me preocupando com alguém importante para mim. Qualquer um tem direito a isso.

Isso eu não pude responder então só fiquei quieta, agradecendo por não corar fácil e me aproveitando do cheiro do casaco.

-Posso... tentar uma coisa?- Balancei a cabeça e ele pegou e cheirou uma mecha do meu cabelo.- Seu cheiro... fica mais forte quando está molhada.

-Pode me chamar de picanha.- Ele não gostou da piada, mas nem me importei.

-Você não cheira a alimento. É diferente.

-Mas uma prova de que vim de outro planeta.

-Tudo bem desde que não te queiram de volta.

-Quem iria te chatear comigo em outro planeta?

-Quase isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM.**

**Quantos meses se passaram desde a última atualização? Ou será que foram anos?Meus Deus!**

**Acontece que eu estou no segundo ano do Ensino Médio e meu colégio pega pesado. Tenho aula o dia inteiro em 3 dias da semana(nos outros dois só de manhã) e no final de semana tenho que estudar para as 3 provas que tem toda segunda. Agora eu devia estar estudando Biologia, Química e Literatura.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**fernanda ransom: Sou péssima em descrições... bem o Will é loiro(Mich e Peter são morenos. O resto é meio próprio dos vampiros.**

**Biele BlackMoon****: Esse demorou tanto que você deve estar odiando! XD**

**NatBell****: A relação desses dois é muito engraçada... parecem até irmãos.**

**: Esse cap teve um cena Will/Nick....pena que foi bem no final.**

**Monica: Será que esse cap também chegou em boa hora? Vai ter mais conversas dos vampiros, mas principalmente no POV do Will.**

**Helena D. Cullen****: Concordo plenamente.**

**Teyas: Aqui tem mais, só meio atrasado!**

**Isa Stream****: Minha primeira personagem original que faz sucesso!**

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****: Está na cara qual vai ser o casal né?**

**Marcia B. S.****: Ela ficou nervosa porque não queria ele pensasse coisas "estranhas".**

**-CrAzY****: A história do pato é verdade!Tudo obra de uma prima minha.**

**nakymalu****: Paciência que eles logo se acertam.**

**Sra. Cullen: Sempre tenho medo de ser perseguida por uma multidão enfurecida quando demoro muito.**

**Biele BlackMoon: Estou aqui! \o/**

**Lucy: Vai demorar um pouco para isso acontecer.**


	11. Extra 1

Sentia-se nervoso. Nunca antes saira de sua cidade, que embora não fosse pequena, nada tinha de atraente.

Mas agora se despedia dos pais e da pequena irmã, que acabara de completar 12 anos, sob pretexto de ir para uma ótima faculdade em outro estado. Sempre tivera o desejo de conhecer o mundo, mas não negava que a saudades da família seria enorme.

Abraçou a mãe, que tentava conter os soluços, apertou a mão do pai, homem robusto e sério, e ao chegar à irmã notou o olhar perdido da mesma. Ela não entedia a situação.

-Anna,- Ele se abaixou para ficar no nível da irmã. As palavras lhe doíam.- ficarei fora alguns anos. Estudarei bastante e voltarei melhor do que sou agora. Me prometa que também irá se esforçar para se tornar uma garota cada vez melhor.

-Prometo mano.- Anna sentia grande respeito pelo irmão, e deixava isso claro.

-Vou escrever cartas toda semana.- Não era uma promessa que pretendia quebrar.

Já dentro do trem, procurava uma cabine, sem muito sucesso. O trem sairia logo então tinha pouco tempo, ou teria que se sentar no corredor. Nessa busca, passou por um grupo de rapazes, não muito mais velhos que ele. Não pareciam ir a alguma universidade, e sim procurar emprego em outros lugares, esperando que a sorte lhes sorrisse na cidade grande. O grupo era bastante animado.

-O que acham de logo que chegarmos, andarmos pelas ruas?

-Você não engana ninguém. Quer ver as _donzelas_ passando.

-Você também, admita, Peter.

Isso lembrou-lhe que também estava deixando vários amigos para trás, mas logo ignorou esse fato. Não importava quando tempo passasse fora, um dia voltaria para a família, os amigos e para a noiva.

Não amava realmente sua noiva. Não o amar de que tanto falam os poetas. Mas eram amigos de longa data e tinham muito carinho um pelo outro. Ambos nunca haviam se apaixonado e concordavam que era melhor para as famílias e para eles próprios não esperar algo que talvez nunca viesse. Assim pelo menos formariam um lar com alguém que respeitassem.

Já desistindo de encontrar uma cabine, abriu uma porta. Felizmente ali só havia um rapaz, de idade próxima a sua, de aparência pálida. Era a cabine mais vazia que encontrara e tinha que aproveitar a sorte.

-Com sua licença, poderia me sentar?- O outro rapaz sorriu simpaticamente.

-Claro.

Não gostava de ficar encarando as pessoas em silêncio, e os olhos dourados do estranham lhe incomodavam um pouco, por isso iniciou um conversa.

-Como se chama?- O loiro pareceu surpreso.

-Willian. E o seu nome seria?

-Michel. Mas ninguém me chama assim, só de Mich.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Mich.- Willian parecia achar graça do jeito do moreno.

-Sabe por que o trem está tão cheio?- A pergunta do loiro confundiu Michel.

-Ora, depois da guerra o número de empregos está enorme. Todos estão indo para as cidades maiores para conseguir dinheiro.

-Faz tempo que não acompanho as noticias, me sinto fora de época.- Willian riu do que pareceu ser uma piada interna e Michel se perguntou qual era a noção de tempo dele.

Durante a maior parte do tempo, os dois conversaram, mas era Michel quem mais falava, principalmente sobre a família e os estudos. Willian não parecia se importar, na verdade, parecia se divertir com a animação e juventude do rapaz, sempre mais curioso sobre a vida do mesmo.

-Mas e você Willian? Para onde está indo?E a sua família?- O outro pareceu relutante e Michel quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Quase.

-Estou indo visitar alguns amigos antigos. Pode não parecer mas sou bem mais velho que você. Sobre minha família, ela já não existe faz tempos.

Agora Michel se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

-Desculpe por minha intromissão.

-Não precisa se desculpar, essa é só uma história antiga.

Nessa hora tudo virou de pernas para o ar. Literalmente.

O trem havia saído dos trilhos. O barulho era ensurdecedor e não se via nada com clareza. A única coisa que Michel sentiu foi uma dor monstruosa no crânio e depois tudo ficou escuro.

Não é comum que aja sobreviventes nesse tipo de acidente. Excepcionalmente, dois rapazes saíram vivos, mas tremendamente feridos. Não haveria tempo para o socorro chegar nem para levá-los ao hospital mais próximo. O vampiro a bordo do trem sabia disso. Também sabia que poderia condenar duas almas boas a uma eternidade de sofrimento. Nesse conflito de pensamentos, a solidão e a lembrança da como era ter uma família prevaleceram. Provavelmente iriam odia-lo, mas o egoísmo era maior.

Os dias seguintes foram muito difíceis para os três.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Esse extra é o meu pedido de desculpas pelo cap demorado, mas nem sei se resolve.**

**A maior parte é da perspectiva do Mich, porque já vou fazer a versão do Will da fic e eu não saberia dizer o que se passa na cabeça do Peter.**

**Para quem quer identificar o tempo histórico é depois da 1º Guerra Mundial e antes da Crise de 1929. Mesmo assim pode haver erros de contextualização, faz tempo que estudei século 20.**


	12. Cadê todo mundo?

-Onde eles foram?-Exclamei de novo no sofá.

-Hey, não é como se eu soubesse.- Will, do meu lado, parecia ter desistido de ligar para os desaparecidos.

Chegamos à casa da Bella e adivinhe? Não havia ninguém, nem mesmo um ratinho, quem dirá um vampiro. Um bilhete na bancada dizia "Saímos, não se preocupem. Voltamos depois". Quem pensam que são para deixar um bilhete desses e depois não atender o celular? Ligamos para o Mich, Peter, Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle e até Esme!

Acho que foram abduzidos. Tenho certeza que foram abduzidos. Mas quem abduz vampiros?

-Quer fazer alguma coisa?

-Que?- Meus devaneios incrivelmente inteligentes foram interrompidos.

-Vamos ficar aqui sentados o dia inteiro ou vamos fazer algo?

-Bem... poderíamos planejar dominar o mundo... ou que tal tentar construir uma replica da muralha da China com enlatados?

-Eu não quero dominar o mundo e aqui não há latas o suficiente. - Adoro quando ele finge que a conversa é séria.

-Pena. Então quer fazer o que?

-Que tal um filme? Deve ter algum bom passando.

-Como se você já não tivesse visto todos os filmes possíveis...- Ele riu um pouco, mas mesmo assim ligou a TV e começou a passar os canais muito rápido.

-Consegue ver alguma coisa assim?- Para mim tudo só parecia um borrão.

-Claro que consigo.

Ele parou em filme que eu reconheci. Acho que se chamava "Vestida para casar"... ou algo assim...

-Romance?

-É o que parece.

-Espero que seja divertido pelo menos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- She's got electric boots a mohair suit, you know I read it in a magazine. Oh! Bennie and the Jets.-Admito, animei com o filme e agora estou cantando como uma louca, com direito até a coreografia.

-Você gostou mesmo.

-Claro! Cantar bêbado é o que há!- Eu não conseguia segurar o riso.- E aqueles vestidos!? Damas de honra sofrem demais!!! Sorte da Bella e da Ginny que não vão ter que fazer isso.

-Fazer o que?

-Ser damas de honra e usar esse tipo de vestido.

-Por que? Você não vai casar?- Que cara estranha a do Will.

-Não pretendo.

-Por que não?

-Um cara não me agüentaria uma semana, quem dirá a vida toda.- Não disse isso tristemente, era só a constatação de um fato.

-O que te faz achar isso?

-Minha personalidade.- Alguém tira essa cara de incrédulo do Will?

-Você é louca.

-É o que eu estou tentando dizer.

-Não nesse sentido. Qualquer um que ficasse com você seria sortudo.

-Belas palavras de apoio, Will.

-Acha que estou mentindo?

-Acho que você é um ótimo amigo.

Agora ele está zangado, emburrado num canto do sofá. Será que exagerei ou o dramático aqui é ele?

-Ei...Melhora esse humor...

Nenhuma resposta.

-Que tal se...ah esquece...

-O que?-Pego pela curiosidade.

-Estava pensando em algo, mas é bobagem.

-Já começou, agora fala.

-Só achei que uma aposta seria interessante.- Os três viviam apostando mesmo.- Sabe, para animar...

-Apostar sobre o que?

-Ah, nada demais. Eu só notei que você nunca mostrou interesse por nenhuma garota.

-E?

-Se você encontrar uma garota que você goste, prometo fazer o que você quiser.

-Não.

-O que?

-Não vou aceitar essa aposta.

-Por que? Você não ouviu o "o que você quiser"?

-Mesmo assim me recuso.

-....

-Que cara é essa?

-Will... não me diga que você é...

-O QUE? CLARO QUE NÃO!!!

-Olha, tudo bem, sem preconceito. O Peter e o Mich...?

-Nick, escuta. Eu-não-sou-gay!

-Mas então por quê?

-Porque eu não quero sair por ai procurando lago que já achei!

-Já achou? Você gosta de alguém?

-... Não. Ignore o que eu disse.

-Will, isso é...ótimo. Muito bom.- Se é tão bom por que essa sensação engraçada?

-Nick, eu disse bobagem, esquece isso.

-Me conta quem é, eu posso ajudar!-Vou ajudar assim que o nó do meu estomago sumir.

-Não é ninguém.

-Deixa de ser chato.

-Gosta tanto assim que eu tenha alguém?-Que tom de decepção é esse?

-Você é meu amigo, claro que estou feliz!- Feliz...não é?

-Que pena.

Com um movimento rápido ele me puxou e me pressionou no sofá. Já não bastasse a proximidade dos corpos, nossos narizes se tocavam e a respiração dele me deixava tonta.

-W-Will?

-O que eu quiser, lembra?

Então ele me beijou e eu me perdi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cap curto, mas teve beijo. Acham que compensa?**

**E eu amo esse filme!**

**Teyas: Acha que ele ficou fofo nesse cap ou tava melhor no outro?**

**Marcia B. S****:Eu estou bem no colégio, se é que bem é a palavra certa. Ainda não decidi exatamente quantos anos o Will tem mas ele compete com o Carlisle.**

**Isa Stream****: Espero não ter te matado desse vez.**

**Mmmbenavides: Eu sou uma fênix, sempre renascendo das cinzas!!**

**cacau1005****: Acho que minha fic deve aumentar a venda de calmantes! Vocês ficam muito ansiosas!XD**

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****: A transformação do Will vai demorar um tempo. Ainda tenho que pensar nela!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen****: Nenhuma equipe de busca precisa me buscar. O que ajuda mesmo são os comentários das minhas adoráveis leitoras.**

**Nami Cullen****: Os desenhos estão me dando problemas principalmente por causa dos rapazes. Sou péssima em desenhar homens!**

**Nayfa: Estou continuando, e pretendo fazer isso por um longo tempo.**

**Biele BlackMoon****: Não precisa apelar para as forças superiores da magia, o post está aqui.**

**: Eu sempre volto, não importa o tempo, exatamente como o James Bond.**

**Isa Stream****: Vou demorar para atender o seu desejo, mas vou me esforçar para a espera valer a pena.**

**Mariie Swan****: Prontinho. Meio forçado, mas ta ai.**

**Maluh Moony Potter Black****: Adoro quando gostam do que eu escrevo; de verdade.**

**Manda Cullen****: O mais rápido que minha mente, mãos e tempo permitiram.**


End file.
